


Another Notch in his Belt

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vore, Yeah you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Makedon has a new batch of griva with some interesting effects





	Another Notch in his Belt

**Author's Note:**

> This is for some of y'all, who suggested that Captive Prince was lacking in vore fics. Y'all better appreciate this, I fucking _researched_ for this thing.
> 
> There are some mentions to Damen's youth in this. The actual age isn't specified, but it's somewhere around 18.
> 
> This whole thing is intended as crack, but I tried to write it as porn-y as possible in case someone's actually looking through the vore tag on here. If you are, please let me know how I did! Everyone else: this is an open comment section, feel free to drag me lmao

"I've been experimenting with a new recipe," Makedon said, looking down at Damen's shocked face.

The young prince looked truly bewildered, and for good reason. One minute, he had been sitting with Makedon, testing out the general's newest stock of griva. The next, he was suddenly swimming in his chiton, having been shrunk down to a mere thirteen inches tall. A disorienting experience, Makedon was sure, but that would not matter for much longer.

"You see," he went on, setting down his own cup, "I heard of an interesting herb, imported from the Vaskian mountains. It's finicky, hard to collect, and even harder to get their medicine-women to part with."

 Makedon stood, crouching down beside the low bench Damen had been sitting on. He prodded at the shrunken prince's bare chest, causing him to let out an indignant, squeaky cry and nearly bowling him over.

"But I had to see if the rumors were true," he grabbed the now-squirming, naked Damen with both hands, bringing him up to face level, "Don't worry, I tried this out on a couple slaves first to perfect the formula. Only the best for you, Prince Damianos."

He chuckled warmly at Damen's struggling, "No use trying to get away now, my boy," he said, "There's no cure. Do you think your father would let you be king? A tiny Exalted? No, there's only one way out of this."

Makedon sat down onto the bench. His cock made an impressive tent in his chiton.

"What's the best way to deal with a bite-sized prince?" he mused, before laving his tongue over Damen's horrified face, letting his question hang in the air unanswered.

He opened his mouth wide, easily engulfing Damen's head. He hummed in appreciation at the prince's taste, suckling on him like candy for a moment before drawing more in with a loud _gulp_. Damen's kicking and screaming was useless now against his father's most trusted general, his predator.

Makedon's throat began to bulge with Damen's head as his shoulders and chest were pulled into his mouth. The general freed one of his hands to palm his hard on.

_Gulp_

Damen's cock now rested on Makedon's tongue. Soft. A pity, but not surprising. It would be too much to ask for him to actually enjoy being eaten. Not like that one slave that Makedon had enjoyed during the second round of formula-tests.

_Gulp_

Only Damen's lower legs and feet were left. Makedon pushed them in with one finger, savoring their flavor for one more moment before swallowing eagerly. His teeth closed behind them with a soft  _click_ and he tilted his head back, following the descending bulge with his hand as Damen was swiftly sent down to his stomach.

Makedon fished his cock out from his clothes, muffling a soft belch into his fist. He panted, rapidly stroking his cock while Damen struggled and squirmed, stretching out the general's belly with visible lumps from flailing limbs. His stomach audibly churned, digestion beginning to come underway, hastened by the prince's desperate struggle.

Makedon let out a groan as he came, painting his bulging stomach with splatters of his seed, balls drawn up and cock pulsing.

He sighed, feeling warm and content in the blissed-out haze of post-orgasm. He burped, before massaging his belly, encouraging his body to digest faster. Damen's struggles had already died away. Either he had gone unconscious or accepted his fate, the distinction mattered little to Makedon now.

The general relished in the afterglow for a few more minutes before pulling out his knife. He idly cut another notch into his belt, marking another life taken, already thinking towards his next live meal.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue with more chapters. Writing really out-there things helps me get comfortable with writing in general, and I do plan on writing serious capri fic someday.


End file.
